


Déjame llevarte a casa

by DannoandCassio4400, Walden_Pond221



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol, Complete, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannoandCassio4400/pseuds/DannoandCassio4400, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_Pond221/pseuds/Walden_Pond221
Summary: Largos  días lluviosos en Nueva Jersey no siempre son miserables.





	Déjame llevarte a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Drive You Home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412107) by [Walden_Pond221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_Pond221/pseuds/Walden_Pond221). 



> Antes de comenzar con este bello one-shot debo aclarar que NO ES DE MI AUTORIA. Esta es una traducción de “Let me drive you home” de Walden_Pond221
> 
> Thank you so much for let me translate it!  
> Gracias también a Cassio por ser mi beta.

Había sido dos largos días en Princenton Plainsboro. Su paciente había muerto al menos dos veces y sólo ahora parecía que estuviera lejos de la mala suerte. Antes que él sea llamado en otra crisis, House quería ir a la cama tan rápido como físicamente sea posible.  
-¿A dónde estás yendo? - grito Wilson alcanzando a House en medio del camino.  
-A casa. He estado despierto desde ayer así que quítate de mi camino -gruño. Wilson levantó sus manos resignado quitándole importancia.  
-Yo también me voy. ¿Te llevo?  
-Mi bicicleta es mucho más rápida Wilson.  
Wilson se paró frente a él con brazos cruzados, House contenía la urgencia de apartarlo del camino.  
-Está lloviendo.  
-De manera qué...  
-Te voy a llevar a casa.  
-Tengo una bicicleta. Lárgate.  
Wilson le dio una mirada entre en desacuerdo y molestia a la cual no podía simplemente encogerse de hombros.  
-Ugh. Eres insoportable-se quejó.  
Wilson sonrió alegremente. House sacó su mochila y ambos abordaron el ascensor. Musak fluía por los altavoces sirviendo solamente para oscurecer el humor ya sombrío de Greg.  
-Antes que me preguntes sobre el trabajo o alguna otra cosa estúpida más, escucha esto James Wilson: Yo.No.Quiero.Hablar- anuncio House. Wilson asistió con la cabeza y lo ignoro por medio de su celular. Aunque el tosco medico nunca lo admitiría, le gustaba estar con Wilson. Amaba el hecho de que alguien se preocupara por él, incluso lo extrañaría si él se hubiera ido.  
Sentado en el asiento delantero del BMW de Wilson, House paso su mano por su ya desaliñado cabello. Wilson tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no peinarlo él mismo, encendió el auto.  
Una vez fuera del garaje del estacionamiento la lluvia cayó en serio. Cubos de agua golpearon el elegante vehículo negro mientras los truenos rodaban por encima.  
El coche estaba cálido y seco y House estaba sumamente agradecido. Una pieza instrumental salió de los sedosos altavoces y no una vez, sino dos veces el oncólogo atrapó a su compañero asintiendo.Wilson observaba al hombre mayor, sus ojos de chocolate brillaban. House lo sorprendió mirándolo mientras esperaban en una luz roja.  
-¿Qué?-.Pregunto Greg  
-¿Recuerdas esa vez en ese bar?  
-Hemos estado en muchos bares Wilson. Se específico.  
-¿El de Tennessee, después de la conferencia?, estabas ebrio y tuve que meterte prácticamente en el taxi.  
-Tal vez. ¿Por?  
-Sólo estaba recordando algo que me dijiste.  
-¿Oh, sí?- Wilson sonrió para sí mismo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sabes lo que dijiste House. Era temprano en la noche, antes de los shots de tequila.  
La memoria lo golpeó. Su mano en su cuello, mirándolo, analizándolo, olvidando a todos los demás. Un poco de zumbido. Un beso en la mejilla y un susurro en su oído de “Te amo. Por favor, no me dejes” Una confesión brutalmente honesta y borracha que ninguno de los dos podía olvidar. Gregory House no se había sonrojado tanto desde que tenía dieciséis años y Melissa Gleason lo había dejado frente a toda la clase de segundo año. Observo el paisaje que pasaba, sin atreverse a mirarlo.  
-Dijiste que me amabas House.  
-No, y-yo estaba borracho. Fue estúpido…-Wilson sacudió la cabeza, esa estúpida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
-No, no.  
-Mira Wilson, soy... -House tartamudeó intentando desesperadamente arrebatar sus palabras de la mente de Wilson. Wilson se detuvo al lado de la carretera.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Necesitamos hablar.  
Dos palabras que nadie quiere oír. El corazón de House latía con fuerza, sintió que sus costillas estaban a punto de astillarse. Wilson levantó las manos del volante y se concentró en House.  
-Mírame.  
La lluvia rodaba por las ventanas. El motor tarareaba. Sus ojos se encontraron.  
-¿Lo decías en serio?  
Había visto a Wilson un millón de veces. Vestíbulos, quirófanos, salas de examen, comedores. Pero ahora lo estaba mirando, tieso y sincero. Él era hermoso. De repente, el coche estaba demasiado caliente, su cuello demasiado apretado. El trueno volvía a estallar, ¿o era su corazón palpitante? Su mente estaba girando. Miró hacia abajo, la mano de Wilson estaba sobre la suya. Se sentía tan bien, sus dedos entrelazados juntos como siempre había sido. House se apoyó en Wilson. Sus frentes tocaban. El suave piano se deslizó a través del automóvil cuando sus labios se encontraron. El relámpago destelló. House rompió el beso sólo para decir: -Lo hice.


End file.
